Next Contestant
by Inuyashacrazy1234
Summary: This is a song fic. of Nickelback's Next Contestant. Kagome works at a bar, but Inuyasha hates her job because of all the men. One-shot.


**HEY! I know I haven't updated my other story, but I just heard this song a few days ago and I thought it would be perfect for Inuyasha and Kagome. I promise, I will try to update my story as soon as possible. Please listen to this song. It is absoulutley amazing. I love Nickelback. I just started hearing their music a few weeks ago but I'm already in love with them. You won't regret it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Only Rumiko Takahashi and Nickelback own the characters and the song. **

Next Contestant 

I stare at my girlfriend's outfit for tonight from my seat on the couch in our apartment. She is wearing a black miniskirt, a low cut black spaghetti strap that shows just a bit of her belly and hugs her curves. Her black, long hair is in a high ponytail, showing of her neck.

"Damn, Kagome. You look really sexy." I tell her honestly. Now, when she goes to work at that bar I'm gonna have to beat up about…. Probably 10 guys tonight. Same routine only it seems more guys look at her with every shift.

"Thanks Inuyasha. I'm going to work now. Please stay here. If you go tonight, you'll get kicked out again. I know you don't like my job but there is no other job out there." She looks at me with pleading eyes. I just look right back at her. I can't promise her that. Just the thought that all those men will be getting a good view of MY girlfriend pisses me off. I'll just go and not immediately attack them when they grab her.

"I'll try to behave, But if I see one guy constantly grabbing you and making you feel uncomforatable, I won't hesitate to rip his head off." She looks at me with grateful eyes and leans over to kiss me. When she goes back up I see just enough cleavage to make me wild so I pull her down for a full out make out session before her shift, which she gladly agrees to as my mouth meets hers.

_I judge by what she's wearing_

_Just how many heads I'm tearing_

_Off of assholes comin' on to her_

_Each night seems like it's getting worse._

We make it to the club she works at, called Shikon. As we step inside, I already see guys looking at her with lust filled eyes. I give them a hard glare that clearly state ' back off' I walk faster so that I'm right next to her and put my arm around her waist. She looks at me with brown eyes that could melt ice and smiles at me. She tells me that she has to go get orders from her boss and kisses me before she leaves. I watch as guys all look at her ass. No one can look at her like that, only I can. I angrily walk over to the bar and sit down at one of the stools. I run my hand through my long silver hair irritated. Why can't she just take the night off? If she did no guy would be reaching out to grope her.

"Hey Inuyasha. What can I get for you this time." I look up to see the bartender Miroku. He is the only one that knows how I'm feeling because his girlfriend Sango works here too. That's why he got the job here as a bartender so he could keep an eye on her. I would have done the same thing if there were any open spots. Sadly, Kami has forsaken me to just sit here and watch while my girlfriend keeps getting eyed like she's a piece of meat.

"Just a beer. I really don't want to be buzzed while I beat up those perverted bastards" He only nods his head and leaves to get me my drink. I look back at the club. There are people dancing everywhere I could see almost every one of them is swaying from too much alcohol. I see Kagome push her way past people as she goes to give drinks that the people ordered and a guy grab her ass. I just about go and beat the crap out of him if I didn't see her slap the guy so hard he fell out of his chair. I smirk at the scene. That's my girl. She looks up, winks at me and turns around. My smirk grows bigger and I take a big gulp of the beer that Miroku gave a minute ago.

_I wish she'd take the night off_

_So I don't have to fight off every asshole coming on to her_

_It happens every night she works_

Out of the corner of my eye I see a guy with black long hair pulled into a ponytail with blue eyes look at her like a predator. (**guess who!) **He gets up and goes to the DJ, Shippo I think. I see him say something then point at Kagome. Shippo say something that make the bastard shrug and go to her. I feel my blood boiling. How dare he get close to my girl. I see him put his hand on the small of her back. She turns around and he says something to her. I see Kagome say something then turn around to continue giving drinks to the customers. He has an annoyed look on his face but it quickly fades and her grabs her shoulder and turns her around. Kagome has a look in her eye that can be read as anger, and determination, but only I could see the slight fear in her eyes. I takes all of my self control to not get up and punch that fucker for scaring my girlfriend. Instead my anger goes out on the table as I take another long gulp from my beer. She says something else, turns around, and walks away quickly. I'll deal with him later.

_They'll go and ask the DJ_

_Find out just what would she say _

_If they all try coming on to her_

_Don't they know it's never gonna work._

The same guy who was hitting on Kagome came over to the bar and flags down Miroku. As he waits I give him the nastiest look I could muster. Too bad he didn't see it though.

"One Margarita and one beer" he says. Obviously he's drunk by the way his words are slurred.

"Why do you want two drinks when there is only one of you?" Miroku asked and he flicked his gaze over to me and back to the retard. As if he just noticed me there, the guy turns to me and back to Miroku.

"I'm gonna give the Margarita to the hot waitress with the black hair" He says cockily. A low growl starts to form in my throat. He leaves and walks over to her again. Again, Kagome has an irritated look in her eye. He says something that causes her to start yelling at him. He seems unfazed by this and just tries to give her the drink. She ignores it and starts walking away. He grabs her wrist and pulls her toward him. I struggle with not going over to him and beating the crap out of him. My eyes widen as I see him force a kiss on her. I stand up and start walking to them. This will not end well for him.

_They think they'll get inside her_

_With every drink they buy her _

_As they all try coming on to her_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant_

Kagome shoves him of her and wipes her lips. She sees me coming and nods her head but motions to the door. I understand exactly what she wants. I grab the fucker by the collar and drag him outside. He is trying to land a punch on me, but being drunk, he is too slow. In the alley, I toss him to the ground and give him a hard kick to the stomach.

"Don't you ever touch my girlfriend again, you bastard." I sneered at him. He gets up and charges at me, but I dodge him and land a punch on his face. He goes out like a light. I look at him disgustedly and walk back inside. I walk over to Kagome and kiss her cheek. I just tell her to not worry about him anymore. She looks at me again with grateful eyes and smiles at me. She gives me a kiss then walks away to give a shot to another customer.

_Is that, your hand_

_on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_There goes the next contestant_

I sat back down at the bar and rubbed my temples as if to get rid of a headache. These fuckers just don't know when to give up. Miroku walks over to me and gives me another beer. I thanked him and took a sip. I watched Kagome walk through the crowed again. When she turned around to leave a table a blonde chick grabbed her arm and had a seductive look in her eye. Really, now lesbians are after her too. (**AN: just for your information, I don't mean to offend anybody. It just fits the song. I really don't care about that kind of stuff. Again not trying to offend anybody.**) I know she is crazy hot, but if the price for that was having her groped constantly, and by women too, then it would be better if she wasn't as hot. I would still love her. I'm not shallow. The girl starts to get too close to Kagome and she starts walking backwards to get away, but the blonde chick just won't leave her alone. I looked around for Miroku's girlfriend Sango. I saw her walking around a table. As she passed a guy I saw he groped her chest and instantly he was on the floor with a red handprint on his stupid face. I looked at Miroku and saw him smirking but anger was still in his deep purple eyes. I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. It's a good thing, she's Kagome's friends or I would have been worried she would hit me. She turned around and looked surprised for a second before she realized it was me.

"Hey, I need a favor. You know how much I hate when guys touch Kagome right?" I ask her. She nods with a 'duh' look on her face.

"Yeah well, a lesbian started hitting on her and I don't hit women. No matter how irritating they are. So can you…." I left it hanging because I knew she understood. Sango looked over to Kagome and that lesbian chick was still trying to get with her. Kagome had a creeped out look on her face as well as irritation. Sango walked over to her and tapped the girl on the arm. The blonde girl instantly turned around and started hitting on her as well. I watched as Sango lead the girl outside. With my hearing, I heard the punches and slaps along with shrieks. Kagome turned to me and I winked at her. She just put on a disbelieving smile and returned to her job. I walked back to the bar and kept a look out for my next victim.

_I even fear the ladies_

_They're cool but twice as crazy _

_Just as bad for coming on to her_

_Don't they know it's never gonna work_

I looked around for Kagome and found her talking to some fucking pansy with brown short hair. He says something that makes her laugh and my blood is boiling again. She giggles and says something back to him which make him laugh. What the, is he flirting with her! Why that little. I grab the edge of the stool like a life line, which it probably is considering it's the only thing holding me from going and ripping the guy's fucking head off. I watch as she turns around to leave but his shoots out and grabs her ass and her arm pulling her down on his lap. That tears it. He's going down. I jump up and fast walk over to the table.

_Each time she bats an eyelash_

_Somebody's grabbing her ass_

_Everyone keeps coming on to her_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant_

As I get closer, I see Kagome struggling to get up.

"Let me go…. I said LET ME GO!" I hear her yell and I quicken my pace. I grab her arm and yank her out of his grip into my chest. I push her behind me protectively and glare at the bastard.

"You should have listened to her. Now you're gonna pay for laying a hand on MY girlfriend!" I sneer at him. I inwardly chuckle because the punk, though drunk, looks like he was gonna shit in his pants.

"I- I wa-was just having a little fun. I didn't know she had a boyfriend." He stutters and gulps so loud I can hear it easily. I hear Kagome snort behind me and mutter 'fucking pervert'. I smirk at that and looked back at her. That's why I love her so much. She has the same dirty mouth as me. I kiss her then turn back to the punk. I grab his shirt and dragged him outside like I did with the fucking wolf. I tossed him there and glared at him. He was so freaking scared that I decided to go easy on him. I just punched him in the face and with just that he was knocked out. Pathetic. I walk back inside again and sat at the bar once again. You see how this could get annoying.

_Is that, your hand, on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_There goes the next contestant_

Already 3 people hitting on her. I blame her outfit. If she wasn't wearing such a sexy outfit, this wouldn't be happening. I cursed that well fitting shirt under my breath. I watched as people kept staring at her as she passed by. Why can't they just get their own girlfriends instead of looking for already taken ones. It's not that hard. Well kinda if you're ugly or fat, but that's besides the point. All of them just can't keep their eyes to themselves. I saw Kagome notice it to and cute blush appeared on her beautiful face. She quickly walked away just to have more guys look at her. Seriously, don't people have lives!

_I'm hating what she's wearing_

_Everybody here keeps staring_

_Can't wait till they get what they deserve_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant_

I look for Miroku and see him coming inside with a pissed off look on his face. I watch as he walks over to Sango and say something to her. She smiles and kisses him and we both watch as he comes back with a smirk on his face. I laugh inwardly since I already know what happened. I ask for another beer. I see another guy grab Kagome but this time he reaches up and grabs her chest. She slaps him hard, but I don't think that's enough punishment for someone else touching what only I can touch. I get to do the cycle all over again. The same thing happens the rest of the night as men keep disappearing suddenly after touching a certain waitress. I hope some guys are sober enough to get the message to not touch said waitress. Fucking perverts.

_Is that, your hand, on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_There goes the next contestant_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_Each night seems like it's getting worse_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_There goes the next contestant_

We walked back inside our small apartment. As soon as she puts her things down I wrap my arms around Kagome and start kissing her neck. As guessed, I beat up a total of 9 guys and 1 girl tonight. That is a record. She turns in my arms and our lips meat in a heated kiss as I lead her to the couch and sat us down with her on my lap. Not breaking the kiss once.

"Thank for sticking up for me, Inuyasha." She says a bit breathless. I just smirk at her and kiss her again.

"No problem. I have to show those perverts that only I can touch you like that." I start kissing her neck again and Kagome pulls me up for another heated kiss. This time I lay her down on the couch as I hover over her. She pulls away slightly to look at my face.

"Let's take this to the room." She whispers with a smirk on her face. Without hesitation, I pick her up bridal style to our room and prove to her that she belongs to me. (**You should know what that means :p)**

**The end**

**What do you think? This is my first song fic. and I had to do this song since it fits their relationship so well. I love Inuyasha and I love Nickelback so it's obvious that I would somehow combine them. YAY they rock. Again, I will try to update my other story, but this just had to be done. If the ending needs any fixing, than please tell me. I was a bit iffy on it so thanks. Oh and if you haven't read THE PROPHECY, you should really read that story. It's really good and funny.**


End file.
